Kiyomi, the Wolf Demon Girl
by MeekinPink
Summary: A young demon girl is looking for a lost relative and finds him. She also found feelings for a half-demon, whom her relative does not like. Will the girl hide her feelings to keep the pride of the wolf demon tribe? (Description sucks I know, I'll edit it later.)
1. Chapter 1

A dark-haired, blue-eyed wolf demon girl, stood atop a cliff and had her nose in the air. She took a few sniffs.

"How are you going to find him? You said you havent seen him since you were just a child, right?"

"I have not seen him, but I'm positive his scent hasn't changed. Come on."

The wolf demon girl and boy jumped off the cliff and began to run northeast. The girl felt she was getting closer. Her heart beat in anticipation. She could not wait to reunite with him again. They ran for quite a while. The boy stopped.

"Wait!"

The girl looked back. "What is it?"

"We've been running all day. Let's rest for a moment."

"I've told you, we're getting closer. It shouldnt be that much longer."

"You've been saying that for the last two weeks. I'm going to rest." the boy turned and walked towards the pond in the trees.

The girl huffed and followed him. She sat on a rock and watched as the boy drank some water then lay back and close his eyes. Her leg began to shake.

"Come on, Haruki! I have to find him!"

"Would you calm down? He's a wolf. He wont stay too far from home."

"But he's my brother! I have to see him!"

Haruki sat up. "Listen, I know that we're the only two of our pack left and it's important that we find him, but...what if we find him and...things get bad?"

"Are you saying my brother will betray us?! He would never do that!"

"No, no. I'm saying that, if we find him...the person who killed off our pack will find out that there are more and...kill them too."

"My brother won't let that happen."

"How do you know for certain? You havent seen him for ages."

"I know that he wont. He cant." the girl looked down.

Haruki stood and walked over to the girl. "I'm sorry, okay? I just dont want to see you get hurt."

The girl leaned into the boy. "I know."

**. . . . . .**

"Geez, would you hurry up, Kagome?! How long does it take to get dressed anyway?! Two seconds, and I'm done!"

Kagome scoffed. "Well I for one like to bathe every once in a while! You should try it sometime!"

"What are you trying to say, huh?! You think I stink?!"

Kagome pulled on her skirt and came out from behind the bushes. "I'm not the only one."

Inuyasha growled and turned. "Well you guys are just going to have to deal with it! I've got more important things to worry about than trying to smell good!"

Kagome closed her eyes. "You're impossible."

Inuyasha glanced back to see if anyone was looking at him, and then he took a quick sniff of himself. "Hm...maybe _one_ bath wont hurt."

Inuyasha looked up to see a large twister heading towards them. "Oh great..."

"Hey there mutt-face!" the wolf demon said jumping over him and landing in front of Kagome.

"Koga? Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come and check up on you, make sure that filthy dog hasn't gotten you killed."

"Say that to my face!" Inuyasha said, swinging his claws at Koga, missing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"You want to fight dog breath?" Koga asked, smiling.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Inuyasha replied, giving a smirk.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

**. . . . . .**

The wolf demon girl perked up. Haruki looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" the boy sniffed the air. "Smells like...a filthy dog. Geez," the boy fanned at his nose. "Has this mutt ever heard of water?"

The girl stood and took off running.

"Hey wait!" Haruki stood and went after her.

The girl could feel it. She knew it was him. It has to be! She got closer and saw seven figures. One she could tell was a dog, and the other three were wolves, and the remaining were weak humans. She stopped in the clearing and panted. It's him. It is. She stepped forward. The dog took out a sword and pointed it at her. The wolf demon just looked at her.

"I...found you. I finally found you." she said, after taking a breath.

"Koga," one of the wolf demons said, "do you know this girl?"

Koga looked back at the girl and took her in. "Is it...really you?"

"Who is she?" the demon slayer asked.

"I dont know." the girl dressed in green said.

"Whoever she is, she's very breathtaking...you know, being a demon and all but hey! I dont discriminate!" the monk smiled.

"Ki...Kiyomi?" Koga said.

Tears fell from the girl's eyes. "Its me!" She jumped into Koga's arms. "It's me, big brother!"

"Brother?" the wolves with Koga said in unison.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and grunted. Kagome smiled.

"I missed you so much!" Kiyomi said.

"I missed you too." Koga said, putting her down.

"Koga...our commarades...they've been-"

"Slaughtered. I know."

"We dont know who did it. Haruki and I...we werent there. I'm sorry."

"Its not you're fault." Koga took Kiyomi's hand. "I know who did it."

"You do? Who?!"

"Naraku." Koga spat. "He's killed our families. I've been looking for him, to get revenge, but everytime I found him, he manages to disappear without a trace."

"I'll help you find him! Me and Haruki!"

"What?!" Haruki said.

"We'll help you! We'll rip him to shreds!"

"Oh no!" Inuyasha stepped forward. "If anybody is gonna take out Naraku, its me!"

Kiyomi smirked. "What can you do? You're just a pitiful half-demon. From the looks of it, you dont look like you could defeat a kappa."

"Why you," Inuyasha put his hand on his sword. "I'll show you what this half-demon can do."

Koga stood in front of Kiyomi. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

Inuyasha took out his sword. "Two wolves for the price of one."

"Sit!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. "Would you stop doing that?!"

Koga stepped over Inuyasha. "Kagome, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Kiyomi. Kiyomi, this is my fiancé Kagome."

"Fiancé?!"

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Well..."

"You cant marry her! She's a human!"

"I can marry whoever I please!"

"Where is you're wolf-demon pride?!"

Koga crossed his arms.

Kiyomi walked over to the two wolves that were with Koga. "And who are you two?"

"Uh uhm..." they both stuttered. If she was Koga's sister, then she may be exactly like Koga. They did not want to get on her bad side.

"I'm Ginta and this is Hakkaku."

Kiyomi smirked then turned back to Koga. "What are we waiting for? Let's head off and find this Naraku."

"Wait a second, Kiyomi, we talked about this." Haruki said. "We just lost all our commarades by this Naraku. Going into a battle without a plan, we'll end up like everyone else."

Kiyomi turned to Haruki. "What choice do we have?! We know who did it, it's time to take revenge!"

Koga stepped forward. "I agree with Kiyomi but Haruki has a point also."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Kiyomi asked her brother.

"I'm not quite sure, but I promise, we will avenge everyone."

Kiyomi turned to Inuyasha. "You are after him as well?"

"Yeah."

"What did he do to you? Who are you avenging?"

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, who blushed and looked at the ground. Sango and Miroku looked away in different directions.

"It's a long story."

"Maybe we could help each other out then." Kiyomi said, walking up to Inuyasha.

"What?! We dont need help from this puppy!" Koga said.

"Do you have a plan or are you charging into battle blind as well?"

"I have a plan."

"Great, lets hear it."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "No way. You wolves can come up with you're own plan. It wont do you any good though, because I'm getting to Naraku first."

Kiyomi smiled. "Fine. We'll see who beats who. Lets go guys."

"Wait but Koga, I thought we came to get some of Kagome's foreign foods."

"You good for nothing wolf! How dare you try and eat all of Kagome's food?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome smiled. "Its okay. We have more than enough. I can get rid of some of it and put more of my textbooks in here."

"Kagome! Don't give our food to this, this, this wolf-boy!"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground as all the wolves followed Kagome. "I'll rip his stupid head off, that Koga."

**. . . . . .**

Haruki smiled and hummed. "This food you call instant noodles is really great, Kagome."

"Thanks. You could have more if you like."

"Yes, thank you."

Koga looked over at Haruki.

"Uhh...is...something wrong Koga?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm...Haruki."

"What are you to my sister?"

Haruki blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Are you mating with my sister?"

Sango choked on her food. Haruki chuckled nervously.

"No. Like she said, we're the only two of our pack left. We werent there when they were killed."

"Why? What were you two doing? Alone?"

Kiyomi blushed. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this." Kiyomi stood and walked off into the forest.

Haruki struggled to say something to stop her and keep her here, scared of what her brother might do to him. He turned and saw Koga was staring fiercely at him.

"I think uh...I'll go and...so she wont get hurt." Haruki stood but Koga took his arm and pulled him back down.

"No, you're staying right here."

Haruki gulped and turned towards where Kiyomi walked off.

**. . . . . .**

Kiyomi sat in the grass looking up at the sky, thinking back to the story the monk told of Naraku. How would she know if she's crossed paths with him already if he takes different forms? Kiyomi heard something approaching and turned around. It was the monk.

"Well hello there." he smiled.

"What are you doing here monk?"

"I'm just doing my sacred duty, here to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"You're brother kind of embarrased you back there, huh?"

Kiyomi blushed. "There is nothing going on with Haruki and I!"

Miroku smiled. "Hey, I'm not asking!" Miroku sat next to her and looked in the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Yeah."

"Its something quite mellifolous about stars, isnt there?"

"I...guess."

Miroku turned to her. "Stars are beautiful but they do not compare to you."

"What?"

Miroku took her hand. "I've never had relations with a demon before but I'm sure it can't be much different than relations with a human."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiyomi, would you be willing to bear my children?"

"WHAT?!"

Miroku closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Kiyomi looked up to see Inuyasha. She pulled her hand back and stood up.

"What are you doing Miroku?"

"Inuyasha?!" Miroku stood and turned to him. "I was just uh...just..."

"You have no standards do you Miroku?" Inuyasha smirked. "You'd really marry a pathetic wolf?"

Kiyomi smiled. "I do recall you asking to fight me." Kiyomi pulled out her sword. "What's stopping you?"

"You've got more guts than you're brother." Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "But you're even dumber than he is. Koga knows that I'll kill him if he went up against me."

"Inuyasha, you cant fight with Koga's sister."

"Why not? She challenged me, you heard her."

"Koga would kill you if he found out you hurt his sister."

"Pft. That mangy wolf cant touch me. You know what? Go and get him. I want him to see me defeat his sister."

Miroku sighed. "I'll make sure to give you a special prayer when we bury you."

Miroku walked off. Inuyasha turned to Kiyomi. "Ready?"

Kiyomi smirked and sheathed her sword. "Please. Fighting a half-demon such as you would be a waste of my time."

"You're scared." Inuyasha smiled.

"As if."

Kiyomi turned. Inuyasha smirked, he ran forward and swung his sword.

"Ahhh!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Oh no." Inuyasha dropped his sword and knelt down to Kiyomi. "What happened?!"

"You just stabbed me!"

"Well, you...you said you wanted to fight! How was I suppose to know you wouldnt defend yourself!?"

"So you want a fight do you? Alright." Kiyomi stood and unsheathed her sword.

"I'm not going to fight you!"

"Pick up you're sword Inuyasha! I would be a cold day in hell before I let a half-demon beat me!"

"I'm not going to fight you! You're hurt! You're bleeding everywhere!" Inuyasha looked back to see if anyone was there. _'Kagome is going to kill me when she sees what I've done!'_

Kiyomi dropped her sword and held her arm. She dropped to the ground. Inuyasha held her up.

"Koga is going to be disappointed in me. I let a weakling half-demon strike me down."

"Weakling?!" Inuyasha shook his head. "Here, lets get you to some water."

Inuyasha picked up Kiyomi bridal style and started off to the nearest watering hole.

**. . . . . .**

"INUYASHA'S DOING WHAT?!" Koga yelled.

Everyone got up and followed Koga. Miroku stepped forward when they got to the spot he last saw Inuyasha and Kiyomi.

"He was right here, I swear."

Sango stepped forward. "Inuyasha's sword is here, and I'm guessing this is Kiyomi's sword, but where are they?"

Kagome gasped. "You don't think Naraku got them do you?"

"No way. Kiyomi wouldnt allow herself to get kidnapped by the likes of Naraku. Inuyasha on the other hand," he looked around. "If he got my sister caught up in something, I'll rip his head off!"

"That's not fair Koga!" Kagome yelled. "I'm with Inuyasha all the time and he never lets anything happen to me or anyone else!"

"I smell blood." Haruki said.

"Blood?" Koga sniffed.

"It's Kiyomi's blood."

"Kiyomi?! Which way is she!?"

**. . . . . .**

Inuyasha wiped the remaining blood off his hands. He looked back at Kiyomi, who was sitting up and watching him.

"Are you still hurt?"

"You're asking me as if it happened a few days ago. Inuyasha, you cut me only ten minutes ago."

Inuyasha huffed. "Well you're a demon! I would think you wouldnt be hurt by a little scratch!"

"A little scratch?! Look at my arm! You almost took it off!"

"Well it's your own fault! You should have defended yourself! You cant just tell someone you want to fight and expect nothing to happen!"

Kiyomi smirked. "You're right. It's my own fault."

"Huh? Uh..."

"Tell me Inuyasha, why are you after Naraku? The way you looked at that human girl told me it had something to do with her."

"It has nothing to do with her."

"Well then why are you chasing him?"

"Because he...he deceived me!"

"You were allies with him?"

"No!"

"Well then what?"

"He made Kikyo kill me!"

"What?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I...Kikyo and I...we were..."

"Lovers?"

Inuyasha blushed. "No! We were just..." Inuyasha closed his mouth. He didnt want to talk about it. Especially with somone he just met. And a mangy wolf-demon no less!

"So..." Kiyomi tapped her chin. "The monk said he takes different forms. This Kikyo person, Naraku took her form and tried to kill you I take it?"

"No...she did it. Kikyo. It was her. Naraku took the form of me and...he struck her down. She thought I did it and bound me to a tree for fifty years."

"Oh. So what happened to Kikyo?"

"She died."

"So you want to avenge her death? Thats why you're after Naraku."

"Yeah."

"I wonder how many people Naraku has deceived. How many people want his head?"

"A lot."

Kiyomi stood. "Lets get back to the pack. I'm sure Koga must be worried."

Inuyasha stood. He cant believe he let himself be seen like that by a wolf-demon. Kiyomi tripped over something and began to fall. She tumbled down the hill and Inuyasha saw that there was a cliff below. He jumped and ran after her. Kiyomi began to fall over the edge but someone caught her hand. She looked up to see Inuyasha. He pulled her up.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

There was a crumbling noise and Inuyasha looked down. The cliff began to chip away. Inuyasha jumped back, holding Kiyomi by the waist, he was holding her a bit close to him. Kiyomi looked down.

"That was close." Kiyomi said.

Inuyasha looked at her. He noticed how close he was holding her. He blushed when she looked at him. She was smiling. Why?

_'His eyes are so beautiful.' Kiyomi thought. 'No, get it together, he's just a half-demon!'_ Kiyomi put her hand on Inuyasha chest to push him away but before she could-

"What are you doing with my sister?!"

They looked up to see everyone looking down at them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked sad. Inuyasha looked back at Kiyomi and realized how he was holding her. He let her go and stepped back.

"Kagome..."

Koga jumped down and pushed Inuyasha back. "Get you're filthy paws off my sister!" Koga turned to Kiyomi. "What did he do to you? What is this cut on you're arm?! Did Inuyasha do this?!"

"I'm fine Koga. It's just a scratch." Kiyomi smiled and looked over at Inuyasha.

He blushed and looked away. He looked up to see Kagome disappeared. "Kagome..."

**. . . . . .**

_** I'll probably only made one more part to this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and fav if you liked! My initial intention was to have Inuyasha kiss the girl but he just met her so...but then again, he just met Kagome and already caught feelings for her...but then it was only because she looked like Kikyo. I still might have him kiss her, we'll see. ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, whom was just looking off in the other direction, avoiding his gaze.

"Just spit it out already." Inuyasha says.

"Spit what out?" she said, no emotion in her voice.

"You saw me holding a wolf-demon, go ahead, call me a hypocrite."

_'A hypocrite? That's what he thinks I want to call him? Inuyasha, you're so clueless. Why am I even upset? It's not like he was kissing her. He just...saved her. He did cut her arm on accident, maybe he thought it was payback. Get it together, Kagome. It's not like we're dating or anything. Besides, I know he wouldnt even _dream_ of kissing a wolf-demon...he's...still in love with Kikyo.' _Kagome shook her head and smiled_. 'Don't get yourself all worked up. Just take a breath and let it go.' _Kagome looked at Inuyasha and let out a chuckle. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?! You just didnt want her to fall, that's all! It's alright! You would've done the same for me or anybody!"

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. "Yeah...I guess."

Kagome stood. "Let's go back. I'm sure Koga's calmed down by now."

Inuyasha stood and followed Kagome back to the camp-site. Koga was holding his sister's arm and looked over at Ginta and Hakkaku.

"How could you let this happen to her?! This is my little sister!"

"But...we weren't there Koga!"

"Yeah, neither were you!" Hakkaku covered his mouth. "Oops."

Kiyomi snatched her arm away. "Would you shut up already, geez!? Another word about this and I'll take _you're_ arm ALL the way off!"

Koga put a hand to his face. "I know, I'm just so frustrated! First this Naraku, then the stupid mutt, and now this!"

"Who you callin' a stupid mutt?!"

"You! You worthless little pup!"

"Maybe I should've "_acidentally_" cut you're arm!"

"So you admit you did this on purpose?!"

"ENOUGH! The both of you!" Kiyomi yelled.

Everyone looked to Kiyomi.

"Koga, lets go. We need to be on our way to finding Naraku."

"Are you sure you need to leave so quickly?" Miroku asked, stepping forward. "You're arm, it's wounded quite badly."

"Have you forgotten she's a demon? Her wounds heal 100x faster than a human's would." Inuyasha said.

Miroku chuckled. "I know but," he took Kiyomi's hand. "it's just nice to see a beautiful face every now and again."

Sango and Kagome gave Miroku death glares.

"Get you're hands off her!" Koga and Inuyasha said in unison, both grabbing Kiyomi's arm.

Everyone looked to Inuyasha. He looked around then took his hand off Kiyomi's arm.

"Don't get any ideas!" He said, turning his back to everyone and crossing his arms. "Miroku obviously has low qualities in women if he's trying to mate with this scrawny wolf girl."

No one knew what to say so they just...looked at each other for a few moments more.

Koga pulled Kiyomi out of Miroku's reach. "Keep you're hands off my sister, you got that, monk?"

"Of course." Miroku smiled.

"Uhh..." Haruki put a hand on Kiyomi's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

Haruki and Kiyomi walked far enough so the other couldn't hear them. Haruki turned to Kiyomi.

"What's going on with you?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you let a dog cut you down. The Kiyomi I know wouldn't have let that happen! Let alone, let a dog so close to her!"

"I just...I have a lot on my mind alright?"

"Have you let you're guard down because we finally found Koga? You think he can protect you? Kiyomi, you need to get back on track. Koga can't hold you're hand anymore."

"This...has nothing to do with Koga."

"Well what's wrong then? Tell me."

"I'm not...sure I can."

"Why not?"

"Because I...I dont quite understand what's going on myself."

"Kiyomi," Haruki took both her arms. "you know you can tell me anything."

"Haruki..." Kiyomi looked back and sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise you wont say anything."

"I think I'm...I'm..."

"What?"

"I'm with child." Kiyomi whispered in his ear.

About 20 feet away, Inuyasha heard every word. His ear twitched. _'Damn, Miroku works fast.' _He looked over at Koga, wondering how come he hasnt flipped out. Koga's mind was elsewhere, flirting with Kagome. _'I wonder whose baby she's carrying?' _He shook his head. _'No I dont! I have more important things to wonder about!'_

"With child?! Wh...who...when did...how..." Haruki tries to say.

Kiyomi laughed. "Relax Haruki, I'm just kidding."

"You...you are?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just wanted to spend some time with my brother, I havent seen him in years, you know that. It was a mistake to turn my back on the dog and he said he wanted to fight. It wont happen again, I promise." Kiyomi took Haruki's hand.

Haruki smiled and looked back in Kiyomi's blue eyes. "It's been a while since we held hands."

"What are you talking about? We were holding hands yesterday."

"I mean...like this. You know...when we used to take walks together and play around."

"I'm still that girl Haruki, but we both know that those things need to come to a stop for now. We have to find Naraku and avenge our commrades deaths."

"I know."

"Come on, I'm going to tell Koga that we need to head off now. I'm tired and need rest."

"Wow, really? I never thought I'd hear you say that you're tired."

"Come on."

As Haruki and Kiyomi walked up to the group, the little fox demon yawned and stretched his arms.

"I'm sleepy you guys."

"Yeah, so is Kirara." Sango said, looking down at her cat arching its back. "We should get some sleep."

"That sounds great." Kagome says.

"I guess we'll be going then. See ya Kagome." Koga says.

"Koga wait,"

"Uh, yeah? Whats up Kagome?"

"Why dont you guys just stay the night here?"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, shush!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM KAGOME?! WHY DID YOU ASK ALL THESE DIRTY WOLVES TO SLEEP WITH US?!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" After Inuyasha hit the ground, Kagome looked back at Koga. "I know that you guys are far from home. You'd probably be running all night, just sleep here. There's plenty of space."

"Like hell there is!" Inuyasha said.

Koga smirked, he took Kagome's hand. "Why thank you, Kagome. We kindly accept you're invitation to this sleep-over."

"Are we really going to do this?" Ginta asked Kiyomi.

"I...guess so. Koga's already accepted the invitation."

"Sleeping with humans and not going to kill them while they dream, this is going to be weird." Haruki said.

Koga punched him in the head. "Don't talk like that in front of my Kagome!"

"_You're_ Kagome?!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Koga got into a fussing match as everyone made their places.

**. . . . . .**

Ten minutes later and Inuyasha and Koga are still fussing.

"Okay, just stop right there mutt! I've had enough, I'm going to sleep." Koga walked over and laid across from Ginta and Hakkaku and closed his eyes.

"Hmpf, stupid mangy wolf." Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome asleep. He stood up and walked away from the group.

Inuyasha walked a few minutes and stopped. He saw Kiyomi sitting on a rock, throwing a rock into the little creek below her. He walked over and sat next to her. Neither of them said a word for a short while.

"So," Inuyasha started. "I heard you tell you're friend that you were carrying a child."

"What?!"

"I didnt tell Koga, dont worry. That stupid wolf, its what he gets. He's going to have a whiny little brat to take care of."

"Inuyasha, I'm not with child."

"I heard you tell-"

"I was kidding around with him. You know, a joke? He didnt like it. Besides, I never want to have children."

"Why not?"

"I dont know, they're just so...annoying."

"Tell me about it."

Kiyomi sighed and leaned back. Her fingers touched Inuyasha's but she didnt seem to notice, unlike Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her hand. Her touch was soft and warm. Her hands werent like Kikyo's or Kagome's.

"Inuyasha," Kiyomi said.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"What did you say?"

"I said we should go back to the pack. I dont want my brother to have an episode again."

Inuyasha purposely ran his fingers over hers as he stood up. "Let him worry. Let's just sit here for a few more minutes and..."

Kiyomi waited. She could tell Inuyasha wasnt going to say anything else. "Alright."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kiyomi. She was looking up at the sky.

"Why are you always looking at the sky? There's nothing up there."

"My commrades are. I know they are watching me, I know that they want me to avenge them." Kiyomi brought her knees to her chest. "Even if it means me dying." she whispered.

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "Hey..." he reached out his hand and stopped. _'No, you'd better not try and comfort a mangy wolf-demon!'_

"But I'm a wolf, its what I know that I have to do." Kiyomi stood. "I'm going back to Koga. You can stay here if you want."

"Kiyomi wait..."

"What is it?"

Inuyasha didnt know what to say. He huffed and crossed his arms. He turned his back to her and looked down. "It's nothing. You can go."

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then."

Inuyasha waited until she left. He growled and kicked over the rock. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?! Do I really like that wolf girl?!" Inuyasha sighed. "She makes my skin crawl but at the same time...I dont want her to ever leave my side." He sighed deeply. "No. There's too much going on. I cant like anybody right now. Huh?" Inuyasha noticed Kiyomi left her sword. He picked it up and started back to the campsite.

"Inuyasha!" Kiyomi said, running up to him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"I left my sword back there."

"Oh." Inuyasha held it up. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Hmpf. Next time be more careful. You never know what demons would came and rip the rest of your arm off."

Kiyomi scoffed. "You got lucky. That wont happen again."

"You wanna bet?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah. Just wait until tomorrow. Before Koga and I leave, we'll have us a real battle."

"Why not right here, right now?"

"My arm isnt healed yet."

"So what? A real demon wouldnt back down from a challenge, injured or not." Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Damn you're persistant." Kiyomi said pulling her sword out as well and throwing the sheath on the ground. "Dont expect me to go easy on you this time."

"Funny, I was just gonna say the same to you."

For about 10 silent minutes, Inuyasha and Kiyomi clanged swords. Kiyomi jumped up and did a backflip and landed about six feet away from Inuyasha.

"Giving up?" Inuyasha said running towards her.

"You wish!"

Kiyomi held her sword as Inuyasha pressed his harder against hers. They were eye to eye. Kiyomi smirked.

"You might as well give up now dog boy. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you beat me again."

Inuyasha smirked back. He knocked Kiyomi's sword out her hand, catching her off guard. Inuyasha stuck his sword in the ground and then grabbed Kiyomi by the waist and pulled her into him. _'Do it! Do it now!'_ Inuyasha smashed his lips to hers.

Kiyomi gasped and pulled away. "What the hell Inuyasha?! What the hell was that?!"

"I...I..."

Kiyomi picked up her sword and sheath. "I'm leaving."

"Kiyomi wait!"

Kiyomi turned and put her hand on the back of Inuyasha's head and pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. "Dont you ever tell anyone about that, or I will chop you're arm off." Kiyomi smiled.

**. . . . . .**

_** Well that's it. Dont ask for an update because I'm not going to do one.**_


End file.
